The Princess and the Dragon
by MissHeartfilia
Summary: She was the Princess and he, he was the Dragon. My first NaLu and a part of Mint Pizza Queen's 1000 theme challenge! Rated T until further notice


**A/N: Well look what we have here! It's another fic by yours truly, yes that's right; kitsunekitsunebi! Oh and for those that may care and even to those who may not care, Daddy Dearest will eventually be updated . . . eventually.**

**Summary: A part of Mint Pizza Queen's 1000 Theme Challenge. She was the Princess and he, he was the Dragon. My first NaLu **

**Disclaimer: So if I owned Fairy Tail I wouldn't be writing my fantasies here . . .**

**The Princess and the Dragon**

**By: **kitsunekitsunebi

She was a princess in his eyes.

She was beautiful.

She was lovely.

And she would be his, in every sense of the word.

She wasn't like the other girls.

She wasn't some childhood crush or flitting love.

She was the princess, and she had captured this dragon.

He was a dragon in her eyes.

He was strong.

He was resilient.

And he would belong to her, mind, body, and soul.

He wasn't like other boys.

He wasn't looking for a fling or quick kiss.

He was the dragon, and he had this princess in his clutches.

**Chapter 1: The Dragon's Capture**

It had been a relatively nice day when Natsu had felt something change.

The sun had been shining down on mother earth, its heat warming his back as he made his way to the guild.

He had woken up in a pretty good mood that day too. His hammock had been even more comfortable than usual; he and Happy had fallen into a sweet, dreamless sleep the night before.

His blue companion even seemed to be in a great mood. He flew overhead at a leisurely pace, not bothering to interrupt the sound of birds welcoming a new day.

The pink-haired teen and his blue cat burst through the doors as they normally did to be met with the smiles of his friends, his family. He went over to his usual table with Erza and Gray, while Happy quickly flew over to Charles and Wendy to greet them and offer a fish.

"Hey Natsu, you look like you're in a good mood today" said Erza looking up at the salmon-haired boy through her scarlet bangs.

"Yeah, Firebreath, what's up with the stupid grin?" asked Gray while raising an eyebrow and discarding his shirt.

"I don't know. I just feel great today" said Natsu, completely ignoring Gray's previous comment. To this Erza and Gray exchanged confused glances before shrugging and letting the subject drop.

After the brief moment of silence Natsu head over to the bar where a certain white-haired wizard was cleaning a stray glass cup.

"Hello, Natsu. Why don't you look happy this morning?" said Mirajane as she looked up the firebreather before her.

"Yeah, I know. I've been getting that a lot today. I just feel great, like I'm on top of the world" he said, earning a giggle from the bartender. Natsu gave her a questioning look, his smile wavering only for a moment. Mirajane couldn't help but giggle again at the look on his face.

"It sounds like you're in love to me, Natsu." She said, a large smile beginning to spread across her features.

"Love? I'm not really interested in that kind of thing" said Natsu. This just made Mirajane laugh again. Natsu could be so naïve sometimes.

"Whether you think you're interested or not, Natsu, it doesn't matter. Love can catch a person off guard. It'll knock a person off their feet and make their heartache like never before" she stopped polishing the glass and turned her gaze to Natsu, a serious look on her face.

"You may be as tough as any dragon out there, but you have to remember; Dragons can be captured to" she said. At this Natsu snorted, a puff of smoke leaving his nostrils.

"Not me. I love everyone in the guild like family, nothing more." He said rolling his eyes at the hopeless romantic in front of him. Mirajane could be so weird sometimes.

"That's what you think. Just take a look around and see if you can't find her" said Mirajane turning away to put the cup back in its place. Natsu rolled his eyes again, the smile he had disappearing from his face as he considered Mirajane's words. With a sigh, Natsu turned in his seat and scanned the guild.

He looked at each and every face and felt nothing new.

"See, just like I . . ." he began but was cut off by the sound of the double doors opening.

The feeling he had felt only a moment ago reached to new heights when he saw her face.

It was Lucy. He knew that blonde hair anywhere.

She walked through the guild, greeting each member with that charming smile of hers. She paused at the table in which Erza and Gray sat before making her way over to where he stood.

It was then that he felt something begin to stir.

It was buried somewhere deep within his chest.

His breath caught in his throat as she stood in front of him and looked up at him through her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Hey, Natsu" she said as she noticed Levy on the far-side of the bar chatting with Gajeel.

The sight of her walking away had triggered it.

He was stricken. His mouth hung low and his eyes went wide, a look of shock embedded in his features.

That was when it happened.

The feeling his chest grew until it began to hurt.

He turned to look at Mirajane, who had watched the exchange with an amused smile.

"Mirajane" he said, clutching his hand over his heart, a look of desperation in his grey eyes.

"Yes, Natsu?" she answered leaning against the counter, smile still present on her face.

"Love is doesn't fight fair"

**A/N: *sigh* I guess this really just a prologue. I don't even know if its going to be written from Natsu's P.O.V yet. I guess we'll find out later. So, yeah I know, not the best start in the world, but give me a break, it's my first Nalu. **

**(Click that button ****and leave me a review)**


End file.
